To little,To late :(
by TakeMeAwayToNeverLand
Summary: He forgot their anniversary and got drunk instead they broke up and well they never talked or seen each other for 6 years on a girls night out they found jack with the guys and some other dude well kick survive or is it gonna be OC/Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls so this is me 3 fanfiction. I don't really know if I'll continue brown and blonde or wanting to go to Paris wanting to meet u anyways here's the story hope u like it and REVIEW!**

_chapter 1_

_jack and Kim never talked or seen each other in years._

_Six years to be exact, Why? Are u asking? Jack and Kim use to date but they got Into a fight becouse jack forgot there 3rd year anniversary he was drunk with his very stupid best friend Jerry Martinez._

_~flashback~_

_"it's are 3rd year anniversary jack! how could u forget!" A very angry Kim yelled_

_" it was just a couple of drinks Kim...the anniversary isn't a vey big deal anyway! Stop being such a bitch bout everything!" He yelled back but he didn't mean it but he said it anyways,he knew they were gonna make up anyways. But this time it was different _

_kim was crushed you can tell bye her face jack didn't care, if he didn't care bout are anniversary She thought he didn't care bout her she felt tears running down her face she took a deep breath then sighed_

_"jack... I think we should take a break for a VERY long while"_

_jack didn't believed what she was saying he didn't mean for her to break up with him._

_kim started to close the door to her house, she was so sad cuz he didn't do anything to stop her._

_he just stood there with an unknown Feeling but one thing was in his brainless head ._

_he just lost the most important person in his life_

**_ok so how was that sad? I know it made me cry please review second chapter will be updated tomarrow _**

**_love,laugh,food,six packs,Leo Howard _**

**_~Jessica _**


	2. So much for girls night

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update in a while I was planning how to finish this story don't worry it's not gonna end anytime soon so I hope you like :)**

_§six years later§_

_"Gracie! Do you know were I put the hair dryer?" Kim yelled_

_well you see after grace and kim turned 18 they moved into an apartment with the help of graces boyfriend _

_jerry Martinez _

_they were in there third year of collage and there on their spring break_

_"it's under your bed or in the BATHROOM!" Grace yelled _

sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with this chick _grace thought _

_"why didn't I think of that!" Kim said as she came out of the bathroom with the hair dryer in her hand "anyways kimmers, Julie and I were thinking we should just have a girls night out get dresses were going to the grand caseno" _

_"just Julie you and me?" Kim said,she was tired of her two best friends try to hook her up with random boys she never dated anyone after what happenja with jack _

_"yes now go and hurry up I'm hungry" grace said as she threw her a dress_

_it stopped at mid thigh,strapless dark purple with black lace "pretty" Kim said after she was done with her hair and makeup, I mean there going out a girl has a to look pretty right?_

_they got to Kim's SUV and went to pick up Julie _

_"hey guys sorry but if you don't mind I brought maya" Maya was one of the girls best friends but she went to LA for a different collage _

_she had jet black hair In the sunlight it looked like light brown she had the biggest pretty brown eyes ever (not as pretty as Kim's) it was curly with a bow in her hair she was wearing black skinny jeans with a t-shirt that had the British flag on it with a black leather jacket _

_"omg maya how are you!" Kim said as she hugged Julie then came to maya "its nice to see you maya"grace said when she hugged her _

_"I'm fine thanks so..in LA I was at Starbucks and guess who I ran into"maya said_

_"who?" The girls said _

_" it was jack but it was a week ago" maya said in disgust the girls hate jack and talking bout him was something thy enjoyed _

_"I saw him HERE to it was at the mall" Julie said _

_"here in seaford I thought he moved to Miami"Kim said as the four of them walked into the Grand Casino "that's what I thought also but looks like he's back!" Julie said_

_"look! It's karaoke night and I. Starving lets forget bout boys cause it's girls night lets go"Kim said they payed for entering and got thir seats kim went to the seafood area while the others go to the chineas area _

_kim got back to the table and saw the rest of the girls thir it wasn't a pretty site they sat at Thor chair holding ther plates with thir mouths opened _

_"what's wrong?" Kim ask the girls looked at each other then back at the dessert area kim looked at the area to her surprise it was_

_"jack?" Kim asked jack looks over and gave a shy smile and said "hey kim long time no see how are you doing?" jack said_

_still in shock kim said "im fine not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here I thought you were in LA?"_

_"ya...umm I moved here"jack said _

_"ok?"_

_"and I'm here with the guys"_

_grace who was listening decided to cut in_

_"can we sit with ya thanks weres your table"_

_they followed kim awkwardly sat by jack _

_"we'll so much for girls night"_

**_Hey guys thanks for reading and REVIEW_**


End file.
